The present disclosure relates to an ink container mounted in an inkjet recording apparatus and including an ink pack and a housing that houses the ink pack. The present disclosure additionally relates to an inkjet recording apparatus including the ink pack. Note that the inkjet recording apparatus performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium such as paper.
Recording apparatuses including facsimile machines, copiers, and printers record an image on a recording medium such as paper and an overhead projector film. The recording apparatuses can be classified into inkjet type, wire dot type, thermal type, etc. according to recording methods. Recording methods employable in the inkjet type can be further classified into a serial type in which recording heads perform recording while scanning a recording medium and a line head type in which recording heads fixed to a main body of a recording apparatus perform recording.
For example, line head inkjet recording apparatuses include inkjet heads (recording heads) of line head type for each color. In such a line head inkjet recording apparatus, ejection nozzles are arranged at regular intervals in terms of a direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction of a recording medium across the entire width of a printable region of the recording medium. By ejecting ink from ejection nozzles located correspondingly to printing points of the recording medium in timely manner with conveyance of the recording medium, printing can be performed on any part of the recording medium.
The inkjet recording apparatus includes an ink container for supplying ink to the recording heads. The ink container includes a flexible ink pack filled with ink and a housing that houses the ink pack.
For example, a certain recording liquid container includes an ink pack and a casing including a base piece and a covering piece. A fixing aperture is located in a peripheral part of the ink pack. A protrusion passing through the fixing aperture of the ink pack is located in the base piece. The covering piece has a hole located correspondingly to the protrusion of the base piece. The hole is in an elongated shape extending in a longitudinal direction in which the protrusion is fitted.